Fate: Lunar Legend
by Caelus Lucis Caelum
Summary: An alternate take on my White Fields by the Seaside - Prototype story where instead of Rias Gremory, Grayfia Lucifuge becomes Hakuno Kishinami's Servant instead.
1. Chapter 0

Disclaimer: I do not own any TYPE-MOON and Highschool DXD Characters. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 ** _Hello guys, it's Caelus here. To start, this will be my new fanfiction story based on one of my own fic White Fields by the Seaside - Prototype. This is a "retconned" of the said title with many changes with one of them being Rias Gremory, who in this story will not be the Protagonist's Servant._**

 ** _Now the reason for the said exclusion of Rias is that I want to leave her with Issei and I want to take a new spin and twist on things. One of this will be Tiamat and her lore. The author of DXD, Ishibumi, didn't elaborate whether the Dragon King Tiamat is the Earth Mother Goddess Tiamat of Babylonian Mythology or another person. Then there's the absence of the Shinto Dieties in the series, considering that most of the time the setting is in Japan._**

 ** _Second is that, this story will focused on the heroines and the protagonist. In here, the Protagonist (Hakuno Kishinami) will be a teacher in Kuoh Academy. This Hakuno will be the Human Hakuno in the Extraverse, not the NPC Hakuno that had Tamamo, Nero, and Altera in Extella although he will have memories of his other self since he is the base of the NPC Hakuno._**

 ** _Third, like with my other title this will be a Harem story. To be honest, I'm still undecided who should be in the Protagonist's Harem. The only person/s that are confirmed in his harem will be Extraverse Arcueid who will not appear for the first few chapters due to her still sleeping in her Millenium Castle, hidden from the Supernatural World by the Protagonist, F/EoDverse Liu Xiu and Brynhildr, who guards the Millenium Castle alongside with the Protagonist, and Grayfia Lucifuge. Aside from Grayfia, all 3 women are the Protagonist's wives at the beginning of the story._**

 ** _How did they get from that status (considering Bryn's yandere tendencies) will be explained in the story. These 3 women are Hakuno's Servants with Arcuied as Ultimate One-class Servant, Liu Xiu as Saber-class Servant, and Brynhildr as Lancer-class Servant respectively with Grayfia being his Caster-class Servant as the story moves forward._**

 ** _As for the other candidates, well there's Scathach, Amaterasu (Tamamoface), Venus/Aphrodite (Neroface), Griselda Quarta, Gabriel, Jeanne, Yasaka, and many others. The list still goes on but all of them are still tentative._**

 ** _Grayfia Lucifuge will be the heroine of the first "route", taking Rias place as heroine in my other works. In here, she will be like with her canon counterpart being Sirzechs' Queen and wife, with Millicas Gremory being the fruit of Sirzechs one night stand with Roygun Belphegor. The relationship between these characters with Grayfia will also be explained in the story, mostly in her route._**

 ** _Servant Classes:_**

 ** _Standard Class: [Saber, Archer, Lancer], {Caster, Rider, Berserker, Assassin}_**

 ** _Extra Class: |Shielder, Ruler, Avenger|, Alter Ego, Moon Cancer, ¤Beast¤, +Saver+,《 Ultimate One》_**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Grayfia Lucifuge - that is my name. And I'm a Devil.

I am the wife of the current Satan Lucifer of the Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. The House of Lucifuge is a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the original Lucifer.

Currently, I'm working as a Guidance Counselor in Kuoh Academy which was under the supervison of my mother-in-law Venelana Gremory-sama.

Normally, I would be in the Underworld working as the Gremory's maid but due to some circumstances I am assigned here by Venelana-sama so that I can give myself some air to breathe.

For the past few years, the situation back at home is getting out of hand.

Well I guess with that kind of rumors spreading like wildfire, it will cause such big commotion especially in the media and the higher echelons of the Devil society.

That aside something or should I say someone, piqued my interest these past few months while working here in Kuoh Academy.

That interest is no other than the man sitting at the other side of the room - Hakuno Kishinami-san.

Like me, he is also a school counselor. Mostly he handles individual counseling to males who are perverts and commits act of voyeurism against the female students.

If I would describe him, as a co-worker, he is a hardworking man much like Lucifer-sama.

Always punctual and submitting his paperwork on time. He is a professional who knows his boundaries, being courteous and polite to others.

As an opposite sex, he is a man with average looks.

He has brown hair and piercing eyes with brown irises, and aside from his erect back and height of 187 cm his physical appearance is not something noteworthy.

I am not ostracizing how he lacks some certain aspects in the looks department. This is just my observation of him as a fellow worker.

Even if he lacks the looks to swoon the opposite sex towards him, he has a build that is comparable to an athlete. His muscle are toned perfectly seeing how they're noticeable even covered by his white collared polo shirt.

I could assume that he puts himself in a daily routine workout.

Once again, this is just my observations.

"By the way Kishinami-san, are you free today?"

I spoke to him as the sunset knocked in the counsel office's window, signifying the end of the afternoon.

"Sorry, Lucifuge-san. I have some work to do today. See you tomorrow!"

"And to you as well."

I replied as I watched him leaving the room. Cautiously, I followed his figure with my eyes through the glass window of the room.

As he stepped out from the school's gate, I began my daily routine after work.

What piqued my interest on him is that despite being a harmless and average human, my senses kept telling me to be on guard at all times.

It was, all in all, odd.

I've been keeping eye on him for a couple of months now. Despite my efforts in searching for a significance that he might be a Sacred Gear user, I'm still on the drawing board.

I can't sense anything special from him but my warning system keeps on telling me to be wary of Hakuno Kishinami-san as if he is a threat.

Because of this nagging feeling that keep on bothering me, every after school I always followed him wherever he goes.

Once when he visited a church, I suspected him to be an Exorcist but it turns out that he was only visiting the orphans in the church out of his own volition.

That day, I concluded that he was good man at heart.

Once when he meet with a kitsune, I suspected him to be a member of the Youkai Faction but it turns out he was offering his bag of sweets he bought from a convenient store to the youkai.

Seeing that with my own eyes, I concluded that he was not just a normal human.

He can see and interact with the fox spirit, something that a normal human can't possibly do.

With that revelation, I decided to take things further. I searched his background and oddly enough, I find something weird.

All of his legal papers, information, and documents were completely a perfect farce. There were no Japanese Family bearing the surname Kishinami in the Japanese National Statisitics Office. There was no record of Hakuno Kishinami being a graduate of Psychology degree in Tokyo University.

To summarize, there was no Hakuno Kishinami to begin with. I've already double check any intelligence that I got my hands on and I'm sure that the guy was an enigma.

An unknown.

I already transmitted my findings to Venelana-sama and though she said as long as he won't do anything against the Devils, then he is, by any definition, no threat... I am still not convinced.

I followed him into the woods-

-and I already have myself on high alert. This was not a place that he frequently visited.

"Something's up."

I muttered to myself, as I kept my distance from the man. Concealing my presence as much as I can, I walked slowly tree to tree within a safe distance.

Kishinami-san stopped in place as he placed his bag on the ground, right beside his feet.

Why did he stopped? Could it be that he found out that I was tailing him?

"Come out. I know you're there."

Ah I see. It seems that he found out tha I've been trailing him. There's no other way but to reveal myself to him and confront him.

The moment my mind told my feet to take a step forward, a sudden shivering feeling came down to my spine like electricity.

What was that?

BZZZ

From where Kishinami-san stood, 5 black orbs appeared out of nowhere around him. I could not sense anything from them.

Are those demonic energy balls?

From those black orbs creatures that I have never seen before materialized, surrounding Kishinami-san

SHUN

Then without warning, from Kishinami-san's hand, a long blade emerged.

It was an elegant sword. The glistening steel blade shimmered in the midst of the incoming dusk. The golden markings on its ornament, especially the cross-guard and the hilt, send some imperial integrity to the longsword that Kishinami-san held.

The longsword glittered with light as if it was constructed by a divine being. Seeing it, my body began to squirm uncomfortably.

Despite the discomfort that the blade brought to me, I stared at its outstanding design with a nod. I was right all along.

Hakuno Kishinami-san is a Sacred Gear user. It seems that he has Blade Blacksmith but I can't sense any Holy attributes on the sword.

There was something into it that I can't describe in mere, coherent words...

Having witnessed such moment, I realized something was not right. My body was not reacting to the sword that Kishinami-san just conjured but to the creatures that I can't discern which Faction they belonged to.

DON

"-!?"

From out of nowhere, the sensation of pain began to surged all over my body. Looking down, five sharp things covered in black shade pierced my body.

My legs, my arm, my chest... They are all have been marred. As the black shade edges disappeared on the ground, all that was left were nothing but holes.

So much for an Ultimate-class Devil being caught off guard, but in my defense I didn't feel the attack approaching me. I coughed blood as my chest and lungs shrunk like it was being compressed with a strong force.

THUD

My head got dizzy as I slumped on the ground. But I realized that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness.

Trying my best, I gather my magic in healing my wounds. It wasn't enough as my strength were being sucked from me. It felt like its being suck by a powerful vacuum that I can't even sense.

I never felt so hopeless in my entire life.

Is this the feeling when death marched on your doorstep? Is this how everyone that fell victim on my hand during the Great War?"

It feels so cold as ice...

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing...

"Lucifuge-san!? Crap, hang in there!"

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and he talks to me.

I can tell who it is just by his voice.

"Damn... To think that they got the Satan's wife... Keh!"

So she knows about my true identity, huh... interesting.

"I'm sorry Lucifuge-san. I don't want to do this but... I have no choice. From now, you will live for me. "

Before I lost consciousness, I felt a warm feeling entering me and saw an image of a silver moon in the night sky.


	2. Character Sheet

This is not a chapter but a character sheet of the MC. Other stat sheets for other characters will soon follow.

 **CHARACTER STATUS SHEET**

 **Class:** Saver

 **STR: C**  
 **END: C**  
 **AGI: C**  
 **MGI: EX**  
 **LCK: C**

 **Class Skills**

 **Charisma (A+):** A composite Skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. At this point it is no longer popularity or skill, but rather a kind of spell _(curse)_ in itself. An army led by him or her will have a tremendous increase in abilities.

Hakuno achieved such high rank since he become the Sovereign of the Moon; a ruler of the Moon Cell who has command over a thousands of human and non-human Heroic Spirits (Divine Spirits).

 **Counter Hero (B):** Reduces the parameters of the statistics of ' _heroes_ ' that the Servant faces in combat. It is featured as a Class Skill of the Saver Class. At _Rank B_ , it reduces all of the opponent's parameters by two ranks. It's weaker against anti-heroes, reducing their parameters by one rank..

 **Personal Skills**

 **High-Speed Codecasting (A):** The ability to perform program spells at an accelerated speed. Hakuno's rank is supposed to be _Rank C_ but because of his kingship over the entire Moon Cell, his casting speed skyrocketed, boosting his calculation skills to superhuman levels.

 **Protection Against Purging (A++):** A skill much like Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig, renders protection to one who reached or become " _the Answer of Humanity"_ that marks the Servant as a _"Protector of the World"_. Orginally at _Rank EX_ , but received a ranked down due to Hakuno failing to save a few worlds devastated by an alien invasion because of "a certain matter".

 **Ring of Regalia (EX):** A ring bestowed to Hakuno by the Moon Cell as proof of his kingship and rule. An artifact that predates the formation of the Earth and the Moon, it allows Hakuno to draw a seemingly infinite amount of energy stored within the photonic crystals inside the moon's core. This skill can also be shared by the user to specific individuals in order to empower them, allowing them to use and utilize the Form Change skill.

 **Thesis of the Still Heart (A):** A medical formula developed by a certain Buddhist nun. An electronic formula made for mental care, it measures the stagnation and disturbance of the spirit, then physically stabilize the spirit by removing it. Originally made to reproduce and understand a patient's mental map. A skill that Hakuno rarely uses due to his respect for one's self.

 **Ultimate One (Another One) (EX):** A status of being an Ultimate One. Becoming the Sovereign of the Moon Hakuno can be considered as the new Ultimate One of the Moon, replacing the Primordial One who fell at the hands of a certain Magician in the past. By receiving back up from the celestial body, one's parameters becomes one class above the opposing enemy's.

 **Unsung Hero (A):** A skill granted to a person whose deeds were substantive yet unrecognized by the people. It is a penalty bestowed to a person whose bravery is unknown or unacknowledged by many. The higher the rank of the skill, the higher the penalty is inflicted on the Servant. At this point, every acts of heroism and bravery done by Hakuno how significant it may be, will be automatically credited to someone else.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Vorpal Blade: The Beast Slaying Sword (A++, Anti-Unit/Anti-Beast)**

A sword used by an unknown hero to slay the beast Jabberwock in Alice in Wonderland. Though originally a Mystic Code created by a friend of his NPC self during the events of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, the forged iron become the embodiment of the "Vorpal Blade that exist in fiction". It is an Anti-Unit/Anti-Beast Noble Phantasm capable of cutting down enemies that fall under the Beast class. Releasing its True Name can deliver an "instant death" blow to any Beast class enemies.

 **Serial Phantasm: The Photonic Abyss • Angelica Cage (E~A++, Unknown)**

A Noble Phantasm bestowed to the rightful ruler of the Moon and the Moon Cell. It is a Reality Marble that recreates several artificial environments within the Moon Cell on the surface of the planet. It is a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies their internal worlds and imprints them upon the World as a Bounded Field for a short amount of time. It is in here that Hakuno can call forth every Heroic and Divine Spirits recorded by the Moon Cell Automaton since the formation of the planet Earth as his grand army. A crystallized mystery befitting to the Sovereign of the Moon.

 _Background_

 **Hakuno Kishinami** was a human born in the early 1980's from unknown parents. In the year 2000 he was diagnosed with an Amnesia Syndrome, a hereditary brain disease that caused memory loss and would eventually lead to death. A doctor who could potentially cure the disease was found, but died in a terrorist attack before an operation could be performed. It was decided that the patient would be cryogenically frozen until treatment became possible. Because of the world's technological stagnation, no progress was made, and he remained in this state for 30 years. While he remained sleeping in a freezing casket, the Moon Cell created an NPC based of off himself who then become self aware, participated in the Holy Grail War and become the winner and ruler of Moon Cell.

The Human Hakuno, after a long 3 decades of eternal sleep, awoke from his slumber after his NPC self downloaded his knowledge and every last detail of information about the Moon Cell to him. Though being distraught and somewhat confused from the sudden transfer of knowledge, the human had an understanding of the current situation of his world; it is under the verge of collapse. A threat from a long distant star had already invaded the planet, cutting the moon in half - Moon Cell included - , and exterminating all human civilization from the face of the Earth.

His world was completely destroyed but Hakuno managed to escape to an alternate universe, to another Moon Cell, using his authority as the Sovereign of the Moon. Lamenting on the tragic fate of his world, Hakuno took it upon himself to protect and save not a single Earth but all of the Earths that exist in different World Lines. In his travels, he met a blonde Resistance Fighter, a tanned skin homunculus, and the last remaining Elemental of the Earth, which became central figures and important to him.


	3. Character Sheet 2

Another character sheet, this time on the 2 Servants of the Protagonist.

 **CHARACTER STATUS SHEET**

 **Class:** Alter Ego

 **STR: B**  
 **END: B**  
 **AGI: B**  
 **MGI: A**  
 **LCK: E  
NP: EX**

 **Class Skills**

 **Goddess Divine Core (B):** Skill that expresses one being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels all mental interference, prevents the body from growth and prevents the figure from change no matter how much calories are absorbed.

 **High-Servant (B):** A Skill that denotes one being a High-Servant, artificial Servants produced and composed from multiple mythological essences. She possesses components of Rimat-Ninsun, Gilgamesh and Ninhursag.

 **Independent Action (A):** The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from one's Master. At higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells. It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At _Rank A_ , it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master.

 **Magic Resistance (C):** Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_. However, this is not the case when receiving the effect of her golden armor Noble Phantasm, making her Magic Resistance not be limited by this weakness.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Bravery (B):** The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

 **Flash Air (B+):** A displacement magecraft that substitutes something for something else. Derived from Alchemy, the system has a fundamental rule that the replacement will always suffer from degradation. Thought of as basic and low-level, there are very few who use it, limiting it mostly to the Ainsworth family. They specialize in it, allowing them to switch a multitude of things.

 **Golden Rule (Body) (A):** A Skill that denotes the possession of a natural and perfect goddess-like body, preserving beauty. Unlike the Natural Body Skill whose body shape does not change despite how much caloric intake was taken, there is no effect on the Skill owner's _Strength_ parameter. Angelica acquired this skill when she was created as a doll, even if she has now a body made of pure flesh.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law** **(E~A++, Anti-Unit)**

It is a tattoo that proves the kingship of Gilgamesh and acts as a key to access his treasury. Being someone who possessed components of the King of Heroes, it allows Angelica to draw out weapons like Enki for personal use and fire an endless barrage of swords at enemies like a machine gun. Differing from the Gate of Babylon's ability to manifest them from ripples anywhere, Bab-ilu has a circular pattern of ten glowing orbs that appears around her. While the Gate of Babylon is generally used from a standing, long range position, Angelica utilizes Bab-ilu while rapidly moving around and engaging in melee combat with Enki. She comments that it contains many pointless things, such as a glass bottle containing a medicine that can cure any poison in the world.

 **Enki: Sword of the End (EX, Anti-World)**

A pair of golden twin blades that is stored within Bab-ilu and often worn on her back. Similar to another ultimate weapon, Ea, it is named after a Sumerian god, Enki. They have the function to turn the hilts ninety degrees to allow them to be used as tonfa knives. Differing from Ea, she has to meet a condition to unleash this imperial Noble Phantasm, and it takes most of hermagical energy in order to utilize it. As a sword which can summon floods, it must be deployed for seven days, as the volume in water increases each day after its activation. After the seventh day, it turns into the **Surge of Utnapishtim** from the Epic of Gilgamesh, the original tsunami that gave shape to the deluge myth of Noah. Upon invoking its true name, Enki takes the form of a longbow by connecting the two swords at their hilts. It generates an arrow that is fired at the ground to act as a "tracer round" for his true trump card that is deployed high in satellite orbit above the earth. The actual Enki is surrounded by six bolts that converge around the sword in a spiral to become a spear that falls toward the Earth as a "Star of Destruction."

 ** _Background_**

 **Angelica Ainsworth** was born in the Ainsworth family and the eldest daughter of Zachary Ainsworth. At some point, she passed away and was later created as a doll. She was created by the Ainsworth family to act as their servant and warrior. When she was defeated by a pinkette and brunette who wielded a "copy" of a fabled swords crafted by a famous Chinese craftsman, she was abandoned by her liege and left for dead. She was then found by Hakuno Kishinami who helped her despite it was the first meeting between the two people.

When her World was devastated by, she was badly injured along with other members of the Kishinami party. In order to save her life, Hakuno turned her into an Alter Ego by planting several mythological essence on her core, which is her soul. Granted a new life and a human body, Angelica swore loyalty and to follow her new liege until time immemorial, even if it is the path to destruction.

 **CHARACTER STATUS SHEET**

 **Class:** Caster

 **STR: E**  
 **END: E**  
 **AGI: B**  
 **MGI: A**  
 **LCK: C  
NP: A**

 **Class Skills**

 **Territory Creation: (C):** It is the Skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus, such as for the purpose of collecting mana. Because it seems that her personality is not suited for it, Grayfia has difficulty in even manufacturing a Workshop.

 **Enfleshed Demon (B+):** An alteration of the Oni Kind Demon Skill. A Skill that represents the superpower as well as the demonic nature of a Devil. A mixed Skill of _Natural Monster_ , _Monstrous Strength_ , _Charisma_ , _Mana Burst_ , etc. The version of _Mana Burst_ depends on the user, but in Grayfia's case it is usually _'Frost'_.

 **Personal Skills**

 **Battle Continuation (A+):** Allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire and a devil. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill.

 **Maid's Devotion (A)** : An 'Item Construction' Skill that received various of Grayfia's peculiar tamperings. By lopsidedly declaring a devotion, a hail shower of blessings is shed and souvenirs are pushed on ally-like individuals in congratulations; truly a Cheat-Skill that can only be described as maid-devil. Sometimes very effective when used with a harisen and a bottle of alcohol.

 **Mystic Eyes (A):** A Skill where one has possession of Mystic Eyes, capable of imparting magical effects upon a subject and interfering with the outside world. Possesses Mystic Eyes that enchants the souls of those who the user looks at and of those who looks at the user. Being a member of the Phantasmal race that governs the concept of sin, this skill is an inherit ability to someone like Grayfia.

 **Demoncraft (EX):** An alternate form of magecraft possessed by True Demons. Unlike humans - who exercise Magecraft by way of Thaumaturgical Circuits that are essentially as spurious nerves fabricated and extrinsically affixed within the shadows of real nerves - True Demons possess nothing so much as Circuits. The entirety of their vital processes serve as faculties that exist for the purpose of calling forth "Ma," permitting that they exercise a Magecraft of an order beyond human ability.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Sathariel: The Angel that Conceals Spirits (A, Anti-Army)**

A Noble Phantasm of Grayfia Lucifuge. Though manipulating wintering cold ice was a mundane craft for her, it is stained by the legend associated to her ancestor. Being a freezing cold conjured by a devil who walks the way of a proper maid with a cool and calm demeanor, its frost can potentially impose an instant negation of the activity of a soul, that is freezing the spiritual body of someone without any interference from the physical body. This wintering frost takes shape of demons of black veiled heads with horns, with hideous eyes seen through the veil, followed by evil centaurs.

 ** _Background_**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge** comes from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the original Lucifer. Grayfia was originally from the Old Satan Faction that opposed the Anti-Satan Faction, where she stood in the front lines as one of the most powerful Devils. It was during that time that she met Sirzechs and fell in love with him. The two of them married each other after the end of the conflict between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti Satan Faction, eventually giving birth to a well-known romantic story among the young Devils and was even made into a movie.

The reason why she is currently living in the human world, was to escape from unwanted interviews about a "certain rumor" that shook the Devil society and those men who wanted to win her "favor". She is a powerful Devil able to stand among the ranks of the current 4 Satans of the Underworld but the moment she met Hakuno Kishinami, she ceased to be a Devil.


	4. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to the creators.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **Hello guys, Caelus here. Before I introduce Chapter One, I will give some updates regarding with the story. First are the Servants under the command of Hakuno Kishinami. Before the start of the story, Hakuno already had 4 Servants. They are Arcueid Brunestud, Rin Tohsaka, Rani VIII, and Angelica Ainsworth. Aside from Arcueid who holds the Aristotele-class, the other 3 are Alter Ego-class Servants with Angelica being the newest Alter Ego-class Servant hailing from one of the worlds of the KaliedLinerverse that holds "no future", a culled World to be precise. Second are the Servants that the MC will have hailing from the DXDverse. Aside from Grayfia, Aphrodite and Amaterasu are confirmed on the lists. Third is that there will be males in Hakuno's Servant pool, who they are is still I am unable to decide as of this moment/time.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

Ever since I entered this world, I didn't expect that the intermingling and intertwining of Age of Man with the Age of Gods is possible.

It was a bizarre experience for me. The World Lines that I have visited were mostly at the current Age of Man, and yet this World... is quite unique. This is something that I didn't take accounted for.

Humanity living side by side with Phantasmal races and Gods, without knowledge of the latter being the real deal. But I think that most of Humanity aren't aware about the Supernatural side of the world. Only a few of them, mostly those who work with the Church and the those who were practitioners of magecraft and witchcraft are the only ones who knows about this "hidden truth".

I was relieved that no one, as in nobody in this world knows about the existence of the Moon Cell, which was sitting at the heart of the moon... watching and observing every happenings down on Earth.

If someone did, then it will cause another Great War.

I'm not talking about the World War fought by the humans. What I'm referring to is the War within the Abrahamic Factions that happened almost 200 years ago. The Biblical God Yahweh with his army of Angels waged war against the Fallen Angels that mostly comprised of the Watchers led by Azazel and the Devils led by the 4 Great Satans and the 72 Pillars.

The outcome of that disastrous battle only inflicted more suffering and damage to all sides. Yahweh died due to exhaustion. The 4 Satans, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, and Beelzebub were obliterated. Almost a 1/3 of the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels were decimated, causing a huge blow to all sides.

Honestly, there were no victors in that nonsense fighting. It only weakened them to the point that the survival of their species is on the verge of extinction, even if they still have the major foothold on the planet religiously wise.

Then after that came the Civil War in the Underworld between the Old Satan Faction, who wanted to have another round of war against the Angels and the Fallens, and the Anti-Satan Faction, who wanted to preserve the entire race from extinction. Of course, the Anti-Satan Faction won that battle but the effects of such insurgency had caused almost another half of what was left of the Devilkind lost in that conflict, reducing their numbers to a much more lower decimals.

The Angels were also in the brink of disappearing from the face of the planet, as their members fell from Heaven one by one. The Fallen Angels were also in the same boat as the other 2. Even if the Grigori managed to welcome new prospects within their ranks, their numbers weren't able to multiply due to some of them being killed by many Church fanatics with their twisted sense of good and salvation.

I'm sure that all the Factions will be embroiled in war to have a piece of the Moon Cell if that happens. I mean, its not you have an every day opportunity to own something that came from billions and billions of light years away.

There were other informations that I gathered from the Moon Cell of this world from the other factions. It took me quite a lot of time to digest all of them though. This world had so many similarities with the other worlds that I came in contact with in the past but they were so many differences too. Luckily this World is not one of those "Culled Worlds" that me and my comrades came from.

Speaking of my comrades... they're still asleep. They need it though after the damage that had done to them, it is imperative that their health must be the top priority among other things. I pulled of some "miracle" in order to save them. I think it will take some time before they wake up.

At the moment, I'm all alone in my current quest. That is to protect this World from _that_ thing as the Sovereign of the Moon. As the one who have kingship of the Moon Cell, I have the authority to slide between alternate realities where Moon Cell exists. But shifting through different realities had some limitations, making my "miracle" feat pale in comparison to the old man who wields the 2nd law whom I met in the previous World Line that I visited.

Wanting to see and experience this strange world, I went down to Earth from the Moon Cell, blending and adapting to this world's rules and logic in order to masked myself as an out-worlder. I realized that their current level of technology is way far behind from the World that I came from but that is to be expected, the year here is still in the 2000's unlike mine.

In this World, I currently worked as a Guidance Counselor in an Academy located in place called Kuoh Town. A town that didn't exist in the other World Lines, it is settlement that is under the jurisdiction of the Devils, mostly only the parts surrounding Kuoh Academy.

Aside from that, the town is brimming with tons of supernatural creatures that the locals aren't aware of. Most of them were Devils, but there were also Fallen Angels and low-ranked Spirits in some specified areas.

Enough of that... What I need is to think of a plan how to solve this mess that I created.

Right. Its been a week after that incident that happened in the woods.

I looked at the wooden desk adjacent to my own where a certain silver haired woman was supposed to work. She's been absent for a week now. I think she is still confused and shock about what happened that day and I couldn't blame her.

While I know that she's been following me and had been checking on my records, I didn't expect her to be in that place. Ms. Grayfia Lucifuge... is someone who is very talented and sneaky. As expected for a Devil who fought in the Great War and in the Devil Civil War, her skills are superb.

If I would describe her, she's a beautiful woman with a physique in early twenties despite being over 500 years of age. Her silver hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. Her eyes, which are also silver in color are like platinum diamonds that were crafted by the most talented bench jeweller in the world.

Pretty much every male would die just to have her hand. As a man, it is only natural to appreciate the aesthetics of a woman, but that's just it. I won't step over the boundary that is visible though. If there's one thing I know, that is never to look at someone else's woman no matter how you are attracted to her.

You got to have some respect for yourself.

Not too mention that she is the wife of a Satan of the Underworld... the Underworld's Strongest Queen.

Remembering that fact, I could only scratch my head as I let out a sigh. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do about it. I did what I did in order to save her life even though I know that I'm in a lot of trouble after such act.

The afternoon sunset is already approaching its final hour. Grabbing my things I decided to go straight home. As much as I wanted to, I can't do my usual "routine". Lately, there's been a couple of eyes staring at me at a far distance that a normal human cannot perceive.

To be honest, I don't want to take part in the problems of the Supernatural world. I am quite sure that they can handle it themselves without my mingling. The events that transpired between me and Grayfia-san is just an accident, something that I could prevent f I was more vigilant and aware of my surroundings.

Its more of my fault though. My mind has been hectic ever since what happened to me and my comrades in the previous World before we came here, that my senses become so dull. The self-blame is still lingers in the depths of my heart.

Approaching the school's gate, I saw a silhouette of woman standing on the other side of the black metallic structure. So she finally showed up to me huh...

"Lucifuge-sensei..."

"Kishinami-sensei..."

We both exchange some greetings, bowing our heads at each other. The eyes that had been staring at me for a while now... the intent of such gaze somehow doubled...no...tripled. This is quite unsettling.

"Are you feeling alright? The staff said that you feel sick and needed to consult a doctor. I hope its not serious."

"I just suffered a cold. That's all. Are you going home?"

"Yeah. The tons of paper lying in my desk just keep coming and then there are those complains coming from the female students about those 3 perverts."

"Sorry to have you done all of the work."

"No worries. By the way, why you're here at this hour? Do you have a meeting with the School Director? She's not here by the way, well she's been busy for days now."

Grayfia-san shook her head.

"No. I am here for you. I was thinking if we can enjoy a cup of tea together. I know a place just right past here. Won't you mind?"

I already know what is going to happen next, so instead of declining I accepted her invitation. We started walking away from Kuoh Academy. It seems that the eyes that's been trailing me were also following us. Despite knowing that this could be a trap of some sorts, I think I will have no problem in dealing with that.

After a few minutes we arrived in a some sort of park... I believe this is the Kuoh National Park, one of the most favorite destinations of families, young couples and tourists alike. In an instant, the very air that surrounds us become chilly.

"How did you do it?"

Hearing Grayfia-san's voice, I calmly turned my head towards her. Looking at her face, she was portraying a not so amuse face.


	5. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters in this fic. All rights reserved to their creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

"I did what I have to do."

It is all that I can answer to her. I can actually play the "fool and innocent" card here, but that would be disadvantageous for me, knowing that the person in front of me is someone who can discern lies right beneath your teeth because they were a master of such deceptive art to begin with.

"That doesn't answer my question. I'll ask again one more time, how did you do it?"

There is some bit of irritation and frustration in her voice. It seems that she found out the noticeable changes on her body, no, her entire dynamics, right down to the very core.

To be fair, I didn't expect Zelretch's invention to work as it intended to be. For some reason, I can feel a burning sensation coming from the ring in my finger.

She's worrying too much.

"Not with all the eyes peeling around."

Grayfia's brows quirked slightly, it appears to be that she didn't expect me to noticed the presence that has been lurking on us for sometime now. She went silent for a moment, before snapping her fingers.

In an instant I felt the sudden change of the atmosphere, the immediate fluctuation of space, the abrupt separation of reality that separates us from the reality implemented by the World.

"Is this enough?"

The silver haired beauty asked, the scent of building tension almost perceivable with my nose despite the stoicism and seriousness her face was portraying.

I slowly nod my head as my way of responding to her.

"This will work. Where should I start?"

"From the beginning, the moment I lost consciousness."

Grayfia-san says, her eyes even with its icy cold gaze glimmered with burning interest.

"You were killed back then and I revived you after that."

It was an honest answer. There is no point in dancing around the truth. It's already been a week and I am quite sure that she experienced that kind of thing in her sleep.

The reaction that I get from Grayfia-san was just widened eyes although in a slight manner, before nodding to herself in understanding. If someone would hear what I said then they will surely be in disbelief, while demanding me some answers in a raised tone of voice that would bleed my eardrums out.

All in all, she's taking it quite pretty well...

"How?"

"Well, the Devils are not the only ones who have Reincarnation pieces you know."

As soon as she heard that, she shot me a glance. If I interpret that reaction of hers, I think she was surprised about what I said.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you about the specifics. Like you, I have some secrets to keep. However the only thing that I can say to you now is that you aren't what you were supposed to be in the past."

That's right. The moment I revived her back from the dead, she ceased to be a Devil starting that day. Even with her Devil traits still present, she is not a Devil anymore. She become something more... entirely.

I glanced at my wristwatch before glancing at the sky getting darker every minute. As much as I wanted to explain everything to her, for her sake of course, this is not the appropriate place for that. I can't invite her in to my house, it would be inappropriate for me to extend that invitation to a married woman like Grayfia-san.

"If you want, we can continue this conversation tomorrow at school."

"Tomorrow will be fine, I guess."

Grayfia-san replied as she put down the magical barrier that she erected around us.

"One last question for this day, Kishinami-sensei. If you won't mind?"

I stared directly at her eyes while nodding my head.

"You're completely human, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I see."

She says, closing her eyes before nodding her head in acceptance to my short and simple answer. From her feet, a bright red circle which I assumed as a transportation circle appeared on the rough surface of the earth.

"Well then, I looked forward to our private meeting tomorrow."

Grayfia then vanished from my sight in the magic circle that she summoned. I was left alone at the park, my head keep on repeating the question that Grayfia-san asked me.

"Master?"

A familiar voice echoed inside my head, diminishing the current thoughts that I've been jumbling inside my mind. It came from the ring on my finger. To be precised, the female voice came within the confines of the ring.

"Ah, it's nothing Altera."

Shaking my head, I silently walked towards my apartment. In my self-loathing and blaming myself for the inability to save the people in Angelica's World, and the current situation inflicted on Arcueid, Rin, and Rani that I forgot there is also someone who's been with me in all these past months.

* * *

 **CHARACTER STATUS SHEET**

 **Class:** Alter Ego

 **STR: B**  
 **END: A**  
 **AGI: A**  
 **MGI: B**  
 **LCK: A  
NP: A++**

 **Class Skills**

 **Civilization Erasure (EX):** The subconsciously active Skill of Altera. Anything in Altera's grasp is transformed into its ' _best_ ' form currently most suited for herself. This is based on Altera's own perspective, not necessarily reflecting the object at its greatest or most excellent. In this case, anything within Altera's grasp is transformed into the Photon Ray sword.

 **Divinity (B):** The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a _Monster_ or _Demonic Beast_ raises. It can also decrease due to one's dislike for the gods. Those who have _A Rank_ Divinity or above has reached the throne of a god. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called ' _purge defense'_ in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as _Protection of the Faith_ and _Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig_. Altera is not related to a Divine Spirit by blood; however, Europe was overrun on what was considered to be the Authority of God. The target of this fear was given the name, ' _Scourge of God_.' Because of this, Altera, who became a Heroic Spirit on Earth, has a high ranking Divine Spirit aptitude.

 **High-Servant (B):** A Skill that denotes one being a High-Servant, artificial Servants produced and composed from multiple mythological essences. She possesses components of Altera of Earth, Ancient God of War, and Shaushka.

 **Magic Resistance (B):** Grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by _High-Thaumaturgy_ and _Greater Rituals_ , it is difficult for them to be affected.[

 **Riding (A):** Ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than vehicles and all creatures but those of _Phantasmal Beast_ and _Divine Beast_ -rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class

 **Personal Skills**

 **Military Tactics (B):** tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy _Anti-Army_ Noble Phantasm.

 **Natural Body (D):** The possession of a perfect body as a living being since birth. Altera can temporarily rank up her **STR**. Furthermore, no matter how many calories she ingests, her body shape will not change.

 **Star Emblem (EX):** The unique pattern imprinted on Altera's body, a strange design that does not belong to the Huns but resulted from some advanced ritual. The higher the rank, the higher one's attack power is increased. By expending mana through it, Altera can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. An efficient skill that costs little mana but lacks the explosiveness of Skills like Mana Burst. In addition, this unique Skill also has the effects of the Instinct Skill - since it felt like it was missing a little something.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Photon Ray: War God's Sword (A, Anti-Army)**

It is the sword of Attila the Hun, shaped like a longsword while also bearing a "somewhat futuristic design." It is believed to be formed from the combination of "the prowess and terror that led to her being feared as the 'Divine Punishment' and 'The Scourge of God'" and the "anecdote about her obtaining the 'Sword of Mars'." The "blade" of the sword, formed of tri-colored bands of light, is believed to be capable of destroying "any and all existence" on Earth. When its true name is released, Attila charges at and extensively annihilates the enemy camp while crossing over it like a shooting star with the "blade" projecting mana with a rainbow-like light. Upon unleashing its true power, both its rank and type classification as a Noble Phantasm increases.

 ** _Background_**

Altera is Velber 02, also known as the **White Titan** , or the Ark of the Stars, one of the ships that surround the main Velber "Harvester Star" and Attila the Hun on Earth of the DXD World Line. The ship entered with her "older brother" and "younger sister" fourteen thousand years ago, Velber 01 and Velber 03, and she eventually landed on the Moon. She invaded the Moon Cell and Earth simultaneously, becoming known as **"Sefar"** on Earth.

She invaded SERAPH as an Anti Cell, and also sent her own data to Earth to create a material body (avatar), invading both at the same time. She did huge damage to both, but was beaten by the Moon Cell on the Moon and by the wielder of the holy sword on Earth. On Earth she became a corpse, but on the Moon she was sealed since Moon Cell had no way to wipe her out. The Altera (Moon) stayed in the Star of Tears which became the separated "unknown territory". Altera wakes up when Hakuno Kishinami, upon arriving at the DXD World Line entered her abode with a goal of befriending her and saving her.

Currently, she is a loyal Servant of Hakuno Kishinami and had severed her connections with the Umbral Star, thanks to Hakuno. Having pursued "the tingling sensation on her chest", she supports her Master with her utmost abilities. Although she contemplates how her chest grow in size, Altera blamed it on the tingling sensation inside her heart.


	6. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

Opening the door to my apartment, I quickly sat on the soft cushion in my living room as I breath out a tired sigh for the day.

Being a teacher isn't something that I can call an easy job. There are the lesson plans that needs to be accomplished and submitted within the allocated time period. Though my primary job is the school's Guidance Counselor, I also teach History class due to the minimal numbers of teachers in Kuoh Academy especially in the High School Department.

Having decided to take a quick rest, I loosen my tie and slowly closed my eyes.

At first, I only saw darkness then within a few moments my vision were brimmed with snippets of images.

I saw myself... rather, the NPC me together with Altera fighting her titan self and though we won that battle still it was all but lost. Altera looked at the NPC me with a smile so pure, her face drenched with tears flowing from her eyes as her body fades away while saying her feelings to her beloved master.

The other me, who didn't accept Altera's fate used all of his power to transmit his memories to his other self in another World Lines with a single message; save Altera.

It was a memory. A recollection that I didn't have but earned from the NPC Hakuno of my World Line who had received such reminiscence before passing his knowledge unto me, the human Hakuno Kishinami.

I don't have any close connection with Altera to begin with but the feelings of my other selves for the goddess that came from the stars, somehow convinced me to do the same here in this current World Line.

From the memories alone, I can feel the strong emotions that the NPC Hakunos from other culled worlds harbored for the woman.

They loved her, sincerely. A strong emotion. An intense feeling of deep affection and somehow that warmth transferred to me. I know it wasn't mine, my mind is telling me that but... my chest is telling me otherwise.

"Master."

A familiar voice brushed my ears as my awareness came back from what I felt a long yet quick slumber.

Opening my eyes, I saw her... Altera. Her face leaning down towards me, her red ruby eyes shimmered on mine with full concern. Her silvery white hair was tied in ponytail with a simple red ribbon. Her tanned complexion emanates an exotic beauty that is out of this world.

It seems that she came out from the ring when I was asleep. And she wears a white apron... An apron?

"Ah, what time is it?"

"It's almost 8 in the evening."

"That late...?"

I looked at the window just to see that it was already dark outside. Maybe the work in the office just took a toll on me.

"While you were sleeping, I took the time to make dinner Master."

Altera says, her hands placed on her chest. My brows slightly raised upon hearing this.

I'm not questioning her credibility in terms of preparing dinner or food in general but usually I am the one who's doing it. So hearing it from her directly, was quite a surprise.

Yet I have to wonder, why is that her cheeks are red? Is she not feeling well?

"Come on, Master. The food's gonna turn cold if we won't hurry."

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me from the couch that I was sitting and turned back. At that instant, my cheeks flared up as my orbs hovered at the image of her back, specifically on her rear.

She wasn't wearing anything...

I feel my blood exiting from my nose as my mind became hazy and light. My whole body lost its strength as if something was siphoning my vitality from everywhere.

Before I knew it, I collapsed on the ground.

"M-Master!"

Altera came rushing to me as she support my head with her arms.

"Why are you bleeding Master? Did someone use a spell on you!? Is there an enemy around!?"

No Altera, I'm not being attacked and there's no enemy. But if there is I can call an enemy that would be...

My eyes then accidentally glimpsed the exposed left side of her breast...

"Master!"

 **|(X)|**

The next morning.

"I'm sorry Master."

"It's okay, Altera. It's not your fault anyway but just please stay away from those magazines, okay?"

"..."

Today's another day for work and I'm currently heading to my working place, Kuoh Academy.

Last night was pretty hectic. I couldn't give a specific number on how much blood I lost on that night but I'm pretty sure it was more than suffering internal bleeding and anemia combined.

It appears to be that Altera found some magazines inside the house, which isn't mine to begin with, and had read the contents of the material. Said materials were on the borderline of indoor fetish and sexual content, and out of her curiosity and naivety the woman tried it out for herself just to please her Master which was of course me.

The result of that was pretty catatonic... in my part.

Hai... I should've known. I blame that guy for poking into things just to have some laugh for his own delight but to be honest, I should've known this outcome from the start. We have a deal and I am inclined to fulfill it, not because of his influence but with my own volition.

"Uhm, Master?"

"Yes Altera?"

"I can feel some eyes around us."

"I know."

Since last night, there were eyes everywhere around my apartment and even today it seems that was the case. I didn't look around instead I focused on the direction where I am heading. I wasn't alone in my journey, there were students around me all with same destination in mind. I know that they were tailing me but as long as I don't make any noticeable actions, I presumed that they will fly away.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the Guidance Counselor's office.

My ring glowed in wary as I noticed the powerful presence inside the room but still I proceeded to enter.

"Good morning, Lucifuge-sensei."

"Good morning, Kishinami-sensei."

A simple exchange of greetings however, there were some hidden meaning behind those words. Knowing what it was, I dragged my chair to Grayfia-san's desk and started to get on the topic.

 **|(X)|**

That late afternoon...

Issei Hyoudou was a student that were already on the blacklist of every females of Kuoh Academy. Alongside 2 other people, Motohama and Matsuda respectively, they had been a patron of my office and words of scolding for their obscene behavior. As much as how effort I put into in dissuading the 3 males away from their voyeurism, it seems that they were born with a thick and impenetrable skull.

Back on the brown haired lad, his constant talk of women and how he appreciate their endowed fronts was something that induced amazement on me. From the sheer frequency of it down to the impossibility of his ideas, it still baffled me how this guy only thinks nothing but breasts, breasts, and breasts and harems. I almost went to the ultimate conclusion that the kid was raised by a perverted individual.

I have no against in appreciation a woman's bust or chest. As a man, it was our natural instinct to appreciate such aesthetic from the opposite sex. It is a recessive trait that was passed down to us from our primitive ancestors that lived in the ancient times, back when the early humans didn't discover fire. Just like the boy, I appreciate them despite their sizes but unlike him, I can do it without being too perverted.

I have no against in creating a harem either. Since ancient times, kings and emperors have harem during their lifetime. Even my other selves had manage to achieve that and it can also be said to me. It was something that I didn't wished for to be honest, it just kind of "happened" naturally though.

Issei was blissfully unaware the repercussions of pursuing the harem route. From what dreamy ideas that the boy uttered, it was a clear that he thought everything would come together flawlessly and without a hitch. He didn't factor any jealousy, envy, or even the time needed to be spent for each member in the equation.

However, I did. Have lived with it and suffered for it but I didn't dislike it nor hate it.

I couldn't blame the boy, however, nor dislike the boy for that matter. Despite his shortcomings, Issei is still a decent person at heart and possessed an admirably streak of loyalty. He is someone who didn't leave his friends, no matter the odds and kendo sticks, and that is something that I can respect.

Within these past few weeks however, I feel something changed in Issei. Rather it was how his presence changed from a regular person to something that was murky and dark, yet not evil, similar to Grayfia-san and the members of the Occult Research Club, the Student Council, and the school Headmaster. I already know what it was but I didn't know how did it come to such circumstance that would make the boy to abandon his humanity and become a devil...

It wasn't my line to interfere so I decided not to poke in it.

And then today, the boy had come to me while portraying an angry expression on his visage.

"Sensei, what would you do if one of your friends is in danger but your other friends said it was too dangerous to rescue her?"

Issei said to me while clenching his fist. The question he blurted out was something that is out of ordinary which piqued my interest, causing me to cease in jotting down any possible topics in my note for tomorrow's topic.

"It was me who got her in trouble in the first place! I know that Buchou didn't want to me to go, but damn, it was my fault!"

The display of emotions caused me to see Issei in a new light.

"That bitch... I'm sure Asia will suffer in her hands, I need to help her right away! If you were in my place, what would you do Kishinami-sensei?"

I leaned on my chair as I try to consider the situation. From the limited information that was given to me, it would be wise choice to act with caution.

"Just be cautious if you are going with that plan of yours Issei but just to be in the safer side-"

"That's it! I should be cautious about telling Buchou what I am going to do and save Asia right away!"

-...And he just literally cut me off, pounding his left fist on his right palm while boldly declaring his intentions.

That wasn't I intend to say at all.

"Thank you Kishinami-sensei! I am going to follow your advice!"

Wait... What the?

And with that Issei hurriedly left the room before I can voiced out my opinion.

"...Master..."

I know Altera. I had a bad feeling that Issei was about to do something utterly foolish and extremely stupid. With a sigh, I raised from my reclining chair and decided to leave my unfinished work at the table to follow Issei Hyoudou.

 **|(X)|**

 **-Grayfia's POV-**

"Grayfia is there something bothering you?"

Venelana-sama asks, her orbs staring at me with concern.

"It's nothing Venelana-sama, I'm just thinking about the topic that I will discuss in the class tomorrow."

It was a lie and I'm sure that Venelana-sama noticed that but didn't try to prod which I am grateful of. I am currently in the Headmaster's office, enjoying a cup of tea that I brewed for both Lady Gremory and me while contemplating on what should I do next now I have a knowledge on my current predicament.

I am no longer a Devil. Rather, I am now a Servant bound by to a Master which happens to be Hakuno Kishinami-san. Kishinami-san reincarnated me when I got killed by the black weird creatures called Shapeshifters using a Class Piece.

Class Pieces or Servant Pieces are tools that acts similar to the Evil Pieces used by Devils to reincarnate potential humans into Devils under their peerage. Unlike the Evil Pieces which was modeled on the game of chess, the Servant Pieces were more based on an entire different system.

Based on the game of chess, there are 15 Evil Pieces in total; 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights and 8 Pawns that are given to top-class Devils, which is the King, with a peerage. These pieces are used to reincarnate other beings into Devils and become servants of the top-class Devil. The reincarnation abilities of the Evil Pieces, however, are not absolute as they cannot reincarnate Gods/Buddhas and Dragon God into Devils even with a Mutation Piece, a special piece used in reviving a person that requires more than one piece.

However the pieces that Kishinami-san possess are something different. There are 15 pieces like the Evil Pieces but are divided between 2 classifications; Standard and Non-Standard Classes. The Standard Classes are 7 classes that are divided further between the 3 Knights Classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer and the 4 Cavalry Classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. The Non-Standard Classes, also known as the Extra Classes are composed of Shielder, Ruler, Avenger, Moon Cancer, Alter Ego, Beast, Saver, and Aristotele.

What makes this Servant Pieces standout from the Evil Pieces used by the Devils is that it can reincarnate beings like Gods, Buddhas, and Dragon Gods into Servants as long as the Master had the "appropriate" ability to do so.

Which is very alarming, I must say. If Beelzebub-sama finds out about the abilities of the said pieces, surely he will flipped out.

It only adds the question: How strong is Hakuno Kishinami-san?

That aside, am I still able to report this to Lucifer-sama about these findings? Surely, I made a word with Kishinami-sensei that I will not divulge any information about what we talked earlier but...

...On a side note, should I?

To the best of my concern, I am already no longer Lucifer-sama's Queen. The Queen Piece is no longer inside me after Kishinami-san reincarnated me as his Caster-class Servant, having been ejected from my frame when I was under the process of reincarnation. Something that is impossible to begin with but really happened nonetheless.

Caster Servants, as Kishinami-san put it, are Servants who excel in the mystic arts or magic boasting high amounts of magical energy. In which I inwardly thought was a good class for me, considering that I prefer to use spells in combat despite having the capability of a close range combatant. Now that I thought about it, I can feel my demonic energy increased.

Is this the effect of the Servantization?

Still feeling conflicted on my current predicament, I excused myself from Venelana-sama's office. As I gazed on the glass window, I saw the figure of Kishinami-san leaving the school premises.

* * *

 **-Confirmed Servants-**

 **Alter Ego: Altera, Rin Tohsaka, Rani VIII, Angelica Ainsworth**

 **Aristotele: Arcueid Brunestud**

 **Moon Cancer: Sion and Sialim Eltnam**

 **Caster: Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **-Possible Candidates-**

 **Rider: Ddraig and Albion(much like Bonny and Read)**

 **Saber: Scathach(DXD), Amaterasu(DXD), Venus/Aphrodite(DXD)**

 **Lancer: Artoria Pendragon(DXD), Brynhildr(DXD)**

 **Berserker: Yasaka, Sun Wukong**

 **Beast: Great Red, Tiamat, Trihexa,**

 **Saver: Kiara Sessyoin(DXD)**

 **Avenger: Jeanne(DXD), Masaomi Yaegaki, Cleria Belial**

 **Ruler: Gabriel**

 **-Servant positions w/o Candidates-**

 **Assassin**

 **Shielder**

 **Archer**


	7. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Type-Moon and Highschool DXD characters. All rights reserved to their creators.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **-Hakuno's POV-**

The church I recognized.

I had walked by it a few times on my way to work, just 2 blocks away from my apartment. It was a sacred institution that was already tattered and forlorn, abandoned by its caretakers for 10 years now. However there was something wrong with this chapel, this place, that made my hairs on my nape to stood up.

With further vigilance, I approached the church cautiously. My nose then noticed a particular scent hanging in the air; burned flesh, blood, and ash. For someone who had already got his first taste of battle, I know that something did occur here. Around me, the church grounds were littered with pot holes and to some extent, massive craters that altered the layout of what I remembered as a plain field. The surrounding trees were also burned into a crisp, as if lightning had struck them from above.

Moreover, there were several feathers of black color scattered on the battered ground. Most of them have traces of burning embers emitting from their tips. I can feel there were some traces of energy lingering from each of them, as if they were being slowly eaten by a strange phenomenon.

The color of the feathers entails the presence of Fallen Angels. Adding to that, that demonic and destructive energy eating away each of the feathers' thin fibers until none of its remains...

I know what it was. Rather, I know who is responsible for this destruction. Two girls then come to mind.

"Master, I detect 3 magical signatures nearby. There are more of them inside, just below us."

Altera communicated to me through the ring. Indeed I feel the 3 signatures but the odd thing is that they're faint and continuing to be diminish as time goes by. I can also feel the burst of magical energy just a few feet below me. It seems that there is an underground basement below the abandoned church.

From the changing rate of magical signatures that I picked up, it seems that there's a battle currently going on in there.

"Should we proceed?"

"While this is not my business, as a teacher it is my job to ensure my student's safety."

A teacher is the second parent of each student and because I am one, I'm entitled to do that responsibility even outside the school's premises. While Issei's personality might give someone a headache, I'm worried about him.

Glancing my surroundings, my eyes caught a figure resting against a damaged tree.

It was a guy who had a fedora hat and dressed in a black trench coat. His attire was heavily torned and burned, his overall aesthetics were heavily bruised and battered. A blood trickled from the sides of his mouth.

Not far away from him were 2 feminine figures lying on the ground; one was a mature-looking woman with blue hair dressed in a sexually enticing secretariat attire and the other one was a petite blonde garbed in a black lolita dress. Just like the man, they were marred with burns, and cuts all over their body.

However unlike the man, they were unconscious.

Seeing their fragile state, I decided to walked to them. The heavily panting yet still conscious man moved his head a little, his eyes directing at me.

"Heh, if you wanted to join the battle you're already too late."

He coughed blood as he spoke, his lips slightly twitched upwards. Looking at him closely, his entire physique is slowly being eaten by the destructive energy that struck him. His companions were also in the same state.

Logically speaking, I should walk away from this. I know that they are Fallen Angels, the structure of their energy did give it away. This is something that I shouldn't get myself into but...

My heart told me the opposite.

From within me, something resonates.

I kneel down one leg to the disheveled ground and placed my hand on his chest. This action of mine of course surprised the battered Fallen.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a second chance to prove yourself to _Him_."

I muttered softly, and the Fallen Angel looked at me with bewildered eyes. Within my sea of souls a familiar presence dampened my psyche, a surge of overflowing torrent of vitality saturated my entire being. I could feel the expanding river flowing throughout my magical pipelines, vivid and surround.

The fedora wearing guy glowed as I poured mana into his entire being. I can see his reaction as he shot up a glance at me, somewhat terrified. Seeing that his body was now cleaned from wounds and bruises, I got up from my knees and immediately went to the unconscious girls.

"That light earlier... It can't be... Who are you...?"

"You should already know. The answer is already at the back of your hand."

I could hear his gasp from behind as I began treating the females' wounds. From his stupefied reaction, I presume that he already saw the mark embedded on his skin.

"Impossible... Y-you're supposed to be dead!?"

Discerning the terrified tone in his raspy voice, my eyes then darted at the man whose dark blue rondures expressed a somewhat turmoil within him. He then averted his gaze from mine at that moment, choosing to stare at the ground on his feet instead as if he was ashamed at looking at me eye to eye.

Looking back at the 2 injured female Fallen Angels, the faces that contorted into agony were then replaced by a calm and relaxed face. Their visages became radiant, lips slightly twitch upwards with content. It appears to be that both of them were experiencing some kind of dream.

A good one I bet.

"We did it for power."

Once again I focused my attention at the male Fallen Angel who was still refuse to look at me with straight eyes. Though what he said made me curious.

"We are trying to extract the Holy Maiden's Sacred Gear for our personal gains."

I know what Sacred Gears are. They are Divine Constructs created by the Christian God Yahweh and granted to humanity as a countermeasure against those who wanted to harm and enslave them. However, I don't have anything on this so called Holy Maiden that this male Fallen Angel is referring to.

This is my first time hearing this information. Is this Holy Maiden a female Saint like Jeanne, Catherine, and Martha?

In addition to that, I couldn't help myself but to worry about what the Fallen said. Extracting a Sacred Gear…that is something that must be prevented at all cost. From what knowledge I could gather, Sacred Gears are tied to human souls and extracting such valuable item would ripped the entire constitution of a soul.

And that's not good.

"Why?"

I throw out a question as I rose up to my feet, my senses still attentive at what was happening below.

"Like I said it's-"

"No, not that. What I'm asking is why would you resort to such a shortcut rather than taking the long route? You have much more spare time to use to improve yourself than all of mankind. Shortcuts are just temporary, not permanent."

I've learned it the hard way back when I was still new to my powers and I suffered major setbacks for it, most of it were costly. I can see the past me through the guy, driven by personal reasons that made him to undertake such actions. The same could be said to his 2 comrades.

The Fallen Angel just lowered his head in response. While I don't know the main reason why he and his comrades wanted to gain much power, it isn't my line to prod on things that they kept to themselves. After all, each of everyone of us have their inner struggles that all of us wanted to triumph.

I shot my gaze to the forlorn church in a whim as I sense the dwindling activity of magical signatures that almost ran rampant beneath my feet. Down there I could pick up 7 magical signatures; 5 demonic, 1 tainted, and 1 human…

"Are you going inside?"

At his query, I only nod my head.

"…There's another one down there. Please..."

It was quite quick yet I got the message behind those words. The man in a black trench coat then carried his comrades before bowing his head and spread his night-like wings, lifting himself up in the air, leaving the place in a hurry.

Watching his silhouette fade in the darkness of the night, I led my feet towards the entrance of house of God. Another batch of blood scent invaded my nostrils as I approached the giant wooden door. Opening it, lifeless bodies of men clothed in a priest-like attire welcomed my eyes. The sight made the golden ring on my finger burn with heat and my very inner self to resonate.

I can feel Altera's worried temperament within the Regalia and _His_ concerns for those who already succumbed to their injuries.

An exhalation hummed my ears akin to a whisper, soft yet pleading.

I understood _His_ intentions.

Placing myself at the center, I lay my palm against the disheveled concrete, the ground siphoning the familiar presence resonating within me and spread it across the entire antechamber. The entire place was then bathe with soft and calming white light.

"Breathe."

A simple word came out from my mouth and the surrounding air was then filled with a new lease of respiration, coupled with the relaxing up and down movement of everyone's chest.

"Master, down there."

The beautiful voice of Altera came to existence, my eyes wandered towards at the set of stairs that led beneath at the Church's basement. Without any hesitation, I quickly walked down the small flights of stairs until I arrived at the scene within. In there I saw 5 familiar faces, each wearing their respective Kuoh Academy uniforms. Along with them was Issei, kneeling on the ground with tears flowing from his eyes and a naked blonde girl on his arms.

On the other side was a woman with raven hair and black feathery appendages protruding on her back. A Fallen Angel then. While her outfit was something very revealing, what caught my attention was a 2 green ornaments decorated on each of her middle fingers.

Though I found out that Issei was safe, the atmosphere became heavy as I discern the heavy gazes directed towards me.

The group of teenagers from Kuoh Academy, had their guards up with an antagonistic gaze. At the forefront were a blonde lad holding a sword that gives off a demonic aura and a white haired petite girl armed with some fighting gloves on her knuckles.

I know them…Yuuto Kiba and Koneko Toujou.

Behind them were 2 ladies with crimson and raven locks. The raven haired one with an orange ribbon had her fingertips enveloped with some kind of electricity while the crimson haired one had a ball of demonic energy floating above in her right palm.

…Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the 2 most popular female students from the school that I'm currently working at.

My eyes then trailed towards Issei Hyoudou and noticed a familiar presence between him and the group…

I see. So that's what happened.

I never thought that the brown haired lad would be reincarnated into a Devil under the Gremory heiress, let alone a sister of the current Satan Lucifer.

Speaking of the lad, the naked figure of a blonde teen in his arms somehow made my sea of souls to fluctuate in an urgent manner. Remembering what the male Fallen Angel had told me earlier, it seems the blonde girl is supposed to be the Holy Maiden that he spoke of.

"Well, what are you doing here Kishinami-sensei?"

Rias spoke up, her bluish green eyes narrowed at me. From the side, Issei darted his eyes towards me.

 **-O-**

 **-Grayfia's POV-**

As I emerged from my teleportation circle, I was a bit appalled when the view of the church came into view. Not only that, there were craters on the ground. It seems that there had been a fight that occurred here.

A mixture of energy signatures came to my senses, I rushed immediately knowing what's going to happen. The moment I got to the specified location, I saw him, Hakuno Kishinami, letting a female Fallen Angel escaped from Rias-sama's wrath.

After that, he went to Rias-sama's weeping Pawn who was this generation's Red Dragon Emperor who was carrying a corpse of a naked blonde girl. The girl was...dead. I couldn't hear any sign of her beating heart. I saw the alertness on Rias-sama's peerage when Hakuno Kishinami knelt, placed a hand on the girl's forehead and the word that he uttered next froze me and my fellow kins on their tracks.

A surge of divine presence then surrounded the entire chamber in a sudden yet brief moment. That phenomena stunned all of us Devils, bewildered and in shock. I've fought with Angels that held the same divinity in the past during the Great War but this...is on the league above Michael-dono.

"Ise!"

I heard Rias-sama spoke in a demanding tone to her Pawn, filled with trepidation, fear, and antagonism. The host of the Welsh Dragon immediately backed away from Kishinami-san in instinct. I couldn't blame Rias-sama and the rest of her peerage's reactions, such showcase of prowess will without a doubt register Kishinami-san as an agent of Heaven in their eyes.

But I know better. And Rias-sama is drawing a wrong conclusion.

Before anything could happen, I made my presence known, appearing right in front at Rias-sama.

"Onee-sama!/Grayfia-sama!"

Rias-sama exclaimed with surprise and at the same time with relief. Her Queen and the other members of her peerage did the same, their eyes glimmered with hope. I bowed slightly to her before looking at Kishinami-san who was holding an unconscious girl.

My eyes then glanced at Kishinami-san for a moment. Stillness and silence, those were the ambiance that I felt as we locked eyes at each other before Kishinami-san bowed his head at me.

"Yes this will do, with Onee-sama…!"

Rias-sama said with anticipation. Her peerage began to adapt to their battle formations. Yes, with me here we can confront Kishinami-san however…

I don't have any sort of that intention.

"Onee-sama…?"

Without any hint, Kishinami-san disappeared in front of us in a specks of green dusts.

"Why?"

"Because he is not an enemy Rias-sama."

"Don't give me that! I knew it… I knew it that you replaced Onii-sama with that guy!

"Rias-sama-"

Before I can let out the next set of words, Rias-sama teleported away in frustration with tears on her eyes. Her peerage then followed suit but not before bowing their heads to me and dragging the stupefied Pawn. Though they might not show it, I can see it in their eyes that they felt disappointed, betrayed, and confused.

I gulp the accumulated saliva in my mouth down to my throat as I was left alone inside the chamber.

I know...Rias-sama was hurt by my decision to divorced Sirzechs-sama. I don't know how will she take it if she found out that I'm no longer her brother's servant? No longer Lucifer-sama's Queen?

It seems my predicament just gotten worst than it already is.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. Have to post this while procuring and jotting some ideas on my other works just to keep my mind gears running.**

 **UPDATE SCHEDULE:**

 **October - Sky of the Night's Light**

 **November - Within a Thousand Phantasms**

 **December - The Exiled Prince**


End file.
